Love and Fear
by Kurukita
Summary: A girl named Kurukita Ayumi Uchiha's nightmares come to reality. And she meets the protector (Marcus) from her nightmares. And her best friend betrays her for love. Will Kita save her brother Itachi and her friends? Will Marcus protect her from the half human, half demon Klaus?
1. Chapter 1

_Fear and Love _

_Chapter 1_

_It's 9:05 P.M. I need to get home. I had school tomorrow, I'm a person who hates school, but I love learning. But I don't like school cause I don't have much friends._

_My only best friend is May Nyu, she's the only who is there for me._

_And then there's my older brother Itachi, but he's always busy work from school. Our parents died, our mom died after I was born, and our father died from suicide, he shot himself in the head cause he couldn't live without mom anymore._

_I pushed all of my thoughts to the side and turned on my IPhone 5 and put the song "Bring me to life" by Evanescence, one of my favourite songs. Then all of sudden a hand touch my shoulder and I turned and I was about to punch the person, but I noticed it was Klaus._

_"Don't ever do that! You know I hate that!" I yelled angrily at him_

_"Hey relax there KK" he chuckled_

_I hated it when he called me that._

_" Well stop calling me that" I mumbled_

_"Well sorry. What you doing walking home all by yourself?" he asked_

_I rolled my eyes "None of your business" and started walking _

_"It's dangerous for you to be walking home at this time of night. Let me drive you home" he grabbed my arm._

_I pulled away "No! I'm good thank you Klaus" I walked away_

_It's 9:22 P.M. and walked into the house and noticed it was all quiet._

_"Itachi I'm home!" I yelled out _

_"Welcome home!" he yelled out back _

_"Where are you!?" I yelled out again _

_"I'm in the kitchen" he yelled out back again._

_I walked into the kitchen and saw him doing paper work_

_"College?" I asked walking over _

_"Yeah" he sighed putting down his pencil _

_"Relax, go get some rest" I said putting my hand on his head_

_"I can't, I got a lot of work to do" he was getting mad_

_"Your stubborn Itachi" I sat down _

_"Hmph no" he mumbled _

_I just stared at him and he looks back_

_"Kit stop" he said in a angry tone_

_I just stared at him with my arms crossed_

_"Fine, I'll go get some sleep" he finally gave in_

_I smiled and both of us went to bed to get some sleep._


	2. Chapter 2

_Fear and love _

_Chapter 2_

_Nathan's Perspective _

_"What!?" I yelled in frustration _

_"Come Nathan" Joey said _

_"No! I'm not protectong that stupid girl!" I was really getting pissed off now._

_"Nathan you have to do it either you like it or not!" Joey clenched his fist like he's about to punch me._

_"STOP!" Marcus suddenly yelled at the both of us _

_I just stood there and rolled my eyes._

_"I'll do it then if your going tp be that way. Besides you don't know how she's like" Marcus starts walking off_

_"And you do?" I asked _

_"No but at least I love my job and willing to help" he walked away_

_Joey walked off to catch up with Marcus._

_And yeah I hate my job_


	3. Chapter 3

_Fear and Love _

_Chapter 3 _

_Kurukita's Perspective _

_Well I didn't sleep well last night as usual cause of a stupid nightmare. It's always the same one, a demon creature person trying to kill me or take me away. Then a guy named Marcus came and saved my life. And I have to say he's a good fighter-_

_"Hey? Hello?" asked Itachi sanpped his fingers in front of my face. _

_"Huh? what?" I asked confusedly._

_You blanked out" said Itachi _

_"Oh" I nervously chuckled _

_"You alright sis?" he asked conernedly _

_"Yeah I'm fine" I slightly smiled_

_I knew he was worried about me, he always is _

_"Alright I'm going to school. Bye Itachi" I grabbed my stuff _

_"Bye Kit" he kissed his two fingers and poked my forehead._

_I just smiled and left for school._

_I walked into class and noticed that a lot of people weren't at school today._

_"Morning everyone. Before we even get started, we have a new student. His name is Marcus" said Mr. Clifton_

_I looked up and was in shock. It's him! The guy from my nightmare! How!? This makes no sense!_

_"Kita you alright?" May asked me worriedly._

_"Yeah I'm fine" I said a little shaky _

_"You look like you seen a ghost. Do you know him from somewhere? Did he hurt you?" Now she was getting serious_

_"No, I dont know him. It's okay, I'm fine" I smiled _

_I just couldn't believe it's actually him._

_It's 10:03 AM and class ends at 10:33. _

_"Mr. Clifton" I raised my hand _

_"Yes Kurukita" he answered _

_"May I work in the hall?" I asked_

_He only nodded and I got up and walked out the room and sat and started to work. _

_5 minutes later Marcus walked out and looked down at me and I looked back at him. _

_"What do you want? Your from my mind, your not real" I said freaked out. _

_"I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to protect you. I know you don't believe me but you will" he walked away_

_I just sat there surprised he... Nevermind. I just get my thoughts go and went back to work _


	4. Chapter 4

_Fear and Love _

_Chapter 4_

_After school I just walked straight home._

_"Hey sis" Itachi smiled _

_"Hey bro..." I sighed a little _

_"You alright?" he asked_

_"Yeah, just tired from school is all" I yawned _

_"I made your favourite" he chuckled _

_I felt my eyes widen and smiled. Chicken Ramen is my favourite, I got it from my other best friend Naruto. He loves all favours of ramen. _

_But Itachi and I moved from Japan to the U.S. (United States) I miss him a lot but some times when I'm not busy I would send him a letter._

_I ran to the kitchen and got an bowl and then some ramen and sat the table. And started at my food then Itachi walked in and sat down and hugged me tightly _

_"I'm losing everyone... " I whispered_

_"No your not. It was his choice to make and it's not your fault of what happened to mom" he stroked my hair _

_" If it wasn't for me, mom would be still here " I whispered again _

_"Kurukita. It happens to a lot of women. Mom isn't the only one" the tone in his voice deepen._

_I looked at him in tears _

_"Kurukita..." he sighed and letted me go _

_I just shook my head and ran upstairs into my room and cried _

_(Nightmare)_

_Where am I? There was nothing but darknesss. Until I felt a sharp burning pain in my chest. I turned around noticed something, someone was laying there but I couldn't tell who it was... I limped over... I looked down, it was a girl but I didn't know her.. And I looked over and saw Marcus fighting and I noticed he was getting weak and screamed._

_(Nightmare Ends) _

_I woke up panting and sweating and pair of arms wrapped around me tightly. I noticed it was Itachi._

_"You alright sis?" he asked looking at me._

_I shook my head not saying anything. I was in shock of what was happening in my nightmare,_

_"Your okay sis, your okay" he rubbed my back to comfort _

_What if he died? what if he's suffering? what if he's not alrigt?!_

_I have to muchh questions in my head, I just want to forget what just happened but I couldn't it's like their crazy glued to my mind forever. I just ignored them and tried to go back to sleep._

_Next morning I got up and got ready for school._

_"Bye Itachi" I said walking out the door and walked to school thinking about Marcus hoping he's alright._

_I walked into class and I noticed Marcus wasn't at school today, I had a bad feeling he's not alright. Then I noticed his sisters Bri and Kimber where here today. So I sat beside them since I didn't see May anywhere eithe. _

_"Hi" I said shly as I sat down._

_"You must be Kurukita" KIm said to me _

_"Yeah that's me" I whispered and nodded _

_Bri didn't say anything to me, I could tell she didn't like me _

_" How's Marcus? Is he alright?" I asked quickly._

_"He's fine, he's a little sore but he'll be alright" said Bri not looking at me._

_"Wait KIm you were in my nightmare last night, I saw you dead on the ground" I was confused _

_"No, but I was close to be dead but Bri healed me after you woke up" said Kim sitting back in her chair._

_"And Marcus?" I asked _

_She chuckled " He's a tough guy, he can handle anything. But he was pissed"_

_"Yeah I saw..." I whispered _

_I got up and sat somewhere else alone, I wasn't having a good day at all. But I knew I had to stay strong _


	5. Chapter 5

Fear and Love

Chapter 5

May's Perspective

I didn't go to school today, no one is home expect for me and I invited Klaus over to talk to him.

" Klaus please let me help" I had no idea how long I have been begging.

"Alright, but you got to do something for me" he holds my cheek and rubs gently

"Sure anything" I say looking into his eyes

" Kill Itachi Uchiha" His voice suddenly got deeper

"Alright I'll do it" I met it.

He smiled and kissed my lips "That's my girl"

I know this is something I won't reget


	6. Chapter 6

Love and Fear

Chapter 6

Kurukita's Perspective

After school I deicided to hang out with Kimber, but first I'm going to visit Marcus for a litte bit.

"well we're here. I'm home Marcus!" Kim yelled out

"Hey!" Marcus yelled out back

"Hey Marcus" I whispered a little

"She came to make sure your alright" Kim smiled

"Hey don't worry I'm fine" he smiled

I couldn't help but smile and blush a little. But I blush more as Kim noticed

"Awwwwww she's blushing!" she smiled happily

Marcus started to blush and he rubbed the back of his neck

"Hey why won't we all hang out!" I said throwing my hands in the air.

"Yeah good idea!" agreed Kim

"Hey is it alright I call home to tell my brother?" I asked

"Yeah go ahead" Marcus got the phone and hand it to me, and I walked into the kitchen where it's more quiet.

(Kimber's perspective)

I just stared at him smiling and he noticed and looked back

"What?" he chuckled

"You like her" I crossed my arms

"No I don't" he mumbled

He knows that he does but he just won't admit

(Kurukita's perspective)

I walked back over and handed the phone back to him.

"I'm aloud but I got to be home at 10:00" I smiled

"Alright then" he smiled back

"Let's go!" Kim excitedly yelled

So we just hang out at the arcade most of the time, Kim just wondered round and I just stayed with Marcus cause I didn't want to get lost.

It's 9:30 P.M. so we didn't eat dinner yet, so we went to Pizza Pizza, it's Marcus' idea. I was having a great time ever, I never had this much fun before.

"I want to thank you for today" I smiled

"Hey! No, thank you Kit. It was your idea" Kim was in a really good mood

Kim finished for pizza and so she sneakly tries to take one of Marcus' pizzas when he's not looking, and I'm sitting there trying not to laugh. Then Marcus notices and looks at me.

"What's so funny?" he asked

I just shook my head "Nothing"

Now since I have his attention, KIm sneakly tries to take his pizza again, and I'm still trying not to laugh then she took his pizza and I couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing. Then Marcus turned his head and see that Kim is about to take a bite ot of his pizza

"Kim" he laughed

"Yes" she smiled and then takes a bite

He laughed and ate his other pizza and I finally started to calm down a little.

"You alright?" Marcus asked

I nodded "Yeah I'm fine" I smiled and chuckled

I looked at the clock and notcied it was 9:50, I needed to get home.

"I should get home" I stood up

"We'll walk you home" Marcus smiled

I paid and started to walk home with them


	7. Chapter 7

Love and Fear

Chapter 7

Well finally reached my house.

"Hey you guys want to meet my older brother?" I asked smiling

"Yes!" Kim excitedly said

"Sure " Marcus replied and smiled

I walked into the house and noticed all of the lights were off.

"Itachi! I'm home!" I yelled out

I waited for a mintue and no reply back. And I walked into the kitchen and turned on the light and saw someone standing there and Itachi on the ground with stab wounds everywhere and the person just sneaked away and ran off and I fell onto my knees in tears.

"Kit..." he gasped and coughed

I crawled over beside him and he kissed his two fingers and poked my forehead.

He smiled weakly "Y-your the best sister ever... I-I love you Kurukita" his breath slowen and deepen

"No Itachi please..." tears were streaming down my face now

"I'm so sorry sis..." his eyes closed for the very last night

"No! Itachi! NOOO!" I shouted loudly. Then Marcus and Kim came running in.

Marcus pulled me away from Itachi's lifeless body and KIm checked him.

She sighed "He's gone, there's nothing I can do..."

I just sat there crying and Marcus held me close. I just couldn't believe that my own only older brother is gone.

"Kita..." Marcus sighed

But I just sobbed and sobbed then a moment later I passed out.

****Next Morning****

Next morning I woke up with a wash cloth on my forehead.

"Uh..." I sat up and looked around

My head hurt badly at the moment and lay back down.

"You alright?" It was Marcus

I sighed "Yeah I guess"

He walked over and sat down in a chair beside me

"You were passed out all night and all morning" he said

"What time is it" I asked

He looked at the clock then back at me "1:10"

I just remember what happened last night.

" What happened last night was it a dream..?" I asked

He just shook his head no. My brother is dead, my only older brother. He was all I had left. I couldn't believe it. I looked down on my hand and saw blood, not just anyone's blood, it's my older brother Itachi's blood stained on my hands. Marcus got a wash cloth and handed it to me and I wipped the blood off my hands.

"Hey it's ok" he moved a strain of hair from my face.

I just shook my head, it's not okay. I didn't want to say anything

Then Kim walked in "Kita do you want to the police?" She asked

I shook my head no "No! I don't know what happened! I don't want to talk to them!" I shouted a little

"I'll go talk to them" Marcus said as he was getting up.

Then I grabbed his arm "No... Stay please.."

"I'll go talk to them" Kim left the room

Marcus sat down again

"I'm not going get threw this.." I look down

"Yes you are Kita, your a strong person. Itachi wouldn't want you to go threw this" He looked at me, but I didn't look back at him.

"Are we going to look for the person who did this" I said still not looking st him.

"Yes and that person will pay" he held my hand tightly

I looked at him "Marcus I..." I paused for a moment

"Nevermind" It's not time to tell him yet.


End file.
